


No lo encuentro

by ElissPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissPrince/pseuds/ElissPrince
Summary: He buscado este Fanfiction y no lo encuentro en mis listas de favoritos 😭
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No lo encuentro

Hola a todos, me he vuelto loca buscando un fanfic Snarry. 

Harry y severus deben tener un niño, todo esto ocurre durante la guerra, dicho niño tendría el poder de Merlin, es Severus quien da a luz a James (recuerdo que así llaman a su primer hijo) Recuerdo que Voldemort ataca el castillo desde abajo (los cimientos) y es Harry quien va en busca de Snape y Jamie a las mazmorra y saca a los slytherin, Dumbledore muere durante esa pelea y mientras todos están exhaustos en las afueras del castillo destruido Snape alimenta a su bebé que llora, sin importarle que todos lo vean amamantando. Luego se mudan a un departamento (Snape, Harry y el bebe) y las clases se mudan a un edificio muggle donde las clases se dan como una escuela normal hasta que el castillo sea reparado, Sev y Harry ahora que viven juntos entablan una relación Real y tienen un segundo bebé llamado Albus (creo) quien parece ser en realidad el niño de la profesora. 

No puedo encontrar la historia en mis favoritos, creI que se llenaba Hijo de la luz o algo similar pero resulta ser el nombre de otro fanfic, se los agradecería si me ayudan a encontrarlo ❤


End file.
